Bloodlust and desire Kaname lemon
by miss89
Summary: Marchell has been bitten by her lover, the pureblood Kaname Kuran. Now she's just waiting for her transformation to step in but things seem to go a little too slow in her opinion.


**From the author: **This lemon was requested by Marchell on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special signs used:  
**_Text _with italic is flashbacks

* * *

Marchell woke up in the late afternoon with a headache. It has been almost five months since Kaname bit her and promised to turn her into a vampire. Until now – nothing had happened. After that night she just woke up feeling all okay. She was still in the Day Class very much to her dislike. She kind of started to hate being there - mostly because Zero was keeping an eye on her. Ever since Kaname bit her, Zero could smell it and knew she could change whenever it should be.

_- "Stop glaring at me, Zero!" Marchell shouted at him once the lunch break started.  
- "I'm just looking at you.. does it hurt?" he asked her sarcastically back. Marchell felt the anger boil inside of her.  
- "What is the matter with you two?" the brown haired prefect, Yuki asked getting slight annoyed with not knowing anything. Zero rolled his eyes and got up from his table. Marchell glared after him.  
- "What is it, Zero?!" Yuki asked again this time more demanding.  
- "Her lover bit her" he stated emotionless, making Marchell's cheeks flush bright red. It was unknown for her if it was because he used the word lover or because of his comment with undertones of hate. Luckily they were the only ones left in the classroom. _

Since that day, Marchell felt the two prefects were keeping an extra eye on her. Not only that she went to the Moon Dorms at the weekend nights, and the fact that Kaname suddenly could turn up out of nowhere at the Sun Dorms in the nights, wanting to be with his lovely girl. Now and then she thought he might have tricked her back then - to taste her blood and use her as his little 'blood donor'.

_- "I.. I just thought you might have liked me" she said and glanced up at him. A smiled appeared on his lips and he leaned in and kissed her neck. It sent a shiver down her spine.  
- "I do" he whispered in her ear and gently placed his lips on hers. Her hands were locked on his chest and slowly began to kiss him back not believing what happened. He then trailed kissed over her jaw line and to her neck before licking the main vain softly.  
- "K-Kana..me" she whispered. He was about to bite her, she knew it.  
- "You sure you want to become a vampire?" he asked softly kissing around her neck. 'How does he know', she thought and bit her lip. Marchell then slowly nodded and he didn't needed more encourage and bit down her neck. She opened her mouth from the shock but not a sound came out. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would._

* * *

It was true the girl loved him, but she was running out for patience since nothing had happened just yet. Getting up from the bed she walked towards the mirror. The sharp light from the window didn't exactly make her headache better – more the other way round. She grabbed some daily clothes and went to take a shower – it sometimes helped on her headaches. Marchell went to take a shower but unfortunately it wasn't going to be that easy for her to get a rid of it. _How annoying_,Marchell thought as she dried herself and got dressed. Just as she finished dressing she heard a knock on the door.  
- "Who is it?" she asked pulling her blouse over her head.  
- "It's me Marchell, can I come in?" a gentle voice replied from the other side of the door. Marchell felt her heart skip a beat at the voice.  
- "Sure!" she shouted back and quickly ran a hand through her hair. When she got back to her bedroom she found Kaname sitting on her looking at the pill glass from painkillers.  
- "Are you feeling alright?" he asked and patted the space beside him. Marchell smiled lightly and obey by sitting next to him. She nodded not daring to tell him about her massive headaches lately.  
- "Are you sure about it?" he asked her and stroked her cheek softly. Once again she nodded.  
- "I am sure Kaname-senpahhh..!" she grabbed her head with both hands. It almost felt like someone was jumping on her head and hitting it with a hammer at the same time.  
- "Marchell" the Kuran said and put his hand on her shoulder, knowing it might be her transformation that was setting in for real now. Marchell opened her mouth to say something but not a sound came out. She took to her throat and hissed in pain. Kaname then pulled her to sit on his lap and held her close with her face to his neck.  
- "You need blood" he said calmly and rubbed her back. Marchell shook her head in pain and soon got tired from the horrible pain.  
- "It only stops if you drink my blood" he stated and tilt his neck to the side allowing his lover full access to his neck. It was getting too much for her and her new vampire instinct took over the control of her will and she roughly bit into his neck. Hungrily she sucked on his neck feeling his pureblood rush down her throat which only made her even hungrier. The male vampire let out a deep sigh.  
- "Marchell.. it's enough now, you can stop now", he said and hold onto her shoulders. Slowly she pulled away waking up from her little blood sleep.  
- "K-Kana-me.. I.." looking at the two little wholes she made in his neck made her word get caught in her throat.  
- "It's okay love, you're feeling better now – as a vampire" he stated and tilted her chin up looking into the crimson vampire eyes she held. Her eyes were tearful and it was really hard to tell if she regret it or liked it. The taste of blood was a lot different from everything else. So tempting. Kaname wiped the few stings of blood of the corner of her mouth before giving her a sweet kiss. It was a while ago since he had fresh blood so tasting the rests of his own blood on her lips made him tense.

* * *

He ended the kiss, but only to start trailing kisses over her jaw and soft neck. It didn't take him long to find her weak spot and she let out a soft moan, and he knew he had reached his destination. The scent of blood was still hanging in the air and made her more aroused. She then slipped her slight cool hands under his shirt, trailing them up his stomach and lightly toned chest. Lightly, Marchell scrapped her nails along the lines of his torso, earning herself a low groan.  
- "Your hands are cold, Marchell" Kaname muttered against her skin.  
- "And your chest is warm" Marchell finally managed to answer with a light blush across her cheeks.  
- "Is that so?" Kaname smiled and pushed her over on her back on the bed. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue roamed her mouth as his hands slid over her body, undoing her black Day Class uniform.

Suddenly, Marchell broke the kiss for air and found herself almost complete nude, only left in her underwear.  
- "W-when did you..-"  
- "We vampires have our secrets" Kaname cut her off. The brunette blushed and bit her bottom lip with slight hesitation. The pureblood bend down and kissed her lips sweetly whilst his right hand cupped her breast, massaging it gently. A small gasp left the girl's throat. She started to unbutton his shirt and tossed it on the floor. The blush on her cheeks darkened a bit as she looked over his well toned chest, and let her finger tips softly trace over it. A light smirk appeared the Kuran's lips and he began to trail soft kisses down her chest. It sent a shiver up her spine and she arched her back, letting out a light, soft moan. Kaname gave her breast a light squeeze before he lightly flicked his tongue over her nibble almost instantly making it hard, causing the girl inhale a sharp breath.  
- "K-Kaname" she shuddered and started to unbuckle his belt after which she played with the zipper in his pants, earning a low groan from her lover.  
- "Don't tease me, Marchell" he muttered and gently bit her nibble. Another moan escaped her throat when he all of a sudden slid two of his fingers over her suddenly exposed womanhood. Her hazel eyes slightly widened. She did not recall that he had removed her last piece of underwear. Feeling his fingertips brushed through her lower lips made her grab onto the covers beneath her as she moaned again. A strange feeling was building up inside her stomach and the desire for him grew and more. Kaname chuckled at her reactions and removed his boxers and positioned himself between her legs, looking deep into her eyes. Marchell's hands travelled around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss to tell him it was okay. He kissed her back and slowly slid his member into her. Her eyes flutter shut from the pain and she let out a muffled scream in his mouth. Once he was fully inside he stopped and broke the kiss, looking at her calmly – waiting for her to get used to it.

After couple of minutes she nodded for him to go on, and he slowly started to move back and forth causing the pain to vanish very soon and turn into pleasure. Soon she was moaning in pure pleasure, urging him to go faster and harder. Her moans became louder and she grabbed his shoulders tightly – so tightly she more or less dug her nails into his shoulder blades. They called out each other's names as they reached their climaxes.

* * *

Kaname carefully pulled out and lay down beside her on the bed. Still panting she snuggled up close to his chest.  
- "I'm looking forward to have you in the Night Class, Marchell" Kaname said and lightly kissed her forehead.  
- "Really? Well, I'm looking forward to be more with you too" Marchell replied blushing a little.  
- "I'm glad you are not mad at me" he said and nuzzled her hair. The new ex-human looked up at him with a slight confused expression.  
- "What do you mean?" she asked.  
- "It doesn't matter now. Now sleep my love" he stated and kissed her lips tenderly before putting his arms around her in a tight.  
- "I love you" she said almost in a whisper as she dozed off.  
- "I love you too, Marchell" Kaname stated and closed his eyes. After all they had to get up before the usual time to inform headmaster Cross about Marchell's transformation.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Kaname Kuran lemon. Hope you liked it ^_^

**Please leave a review ^_^**


End file.
